rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Whitley Schnee
Whitley Schnee is the younger brother of Weiss and Winter Schnee. He is first seen in "Remembrance" at the Schnees' home. After their father, Jacques Schnee, stripped Weiss of her position as heiress in "Punished", Whitley became the heir to the Schnee Dust Company. Appearance Whitley has white hair and light blue eyes with a fair complexion. His hair is mostly pushed to left, although he does have a cowlick. Whitley is fairly tall with a slender build and stands a few inches taller than his older sister Weiss. His attire consists of a short-sleeved white dress shirt, the sleeves fastened just above his elbows by navy blue cuffs, each with twin gold buttons. Over his untucked shirt, he wears a light blue vest, with a black handkerchief in his right breast pocket. He also wears a black necktie, navy blue trousers and black dress shoes. He seems very formal about his attire and his posture. He usually has at least one hand behind his back. Personality Like his sisters and father, Whitley is careful to maintain an appearance of calm and control. He is exceedingly polite in conversation and is very conscientious about what emotions he lets show, usually outwardly projecting a friendly and agreeable demeanor. His personality is still somewhat of a mystery, but he has shown the capacity to be arrogant, cold and pitiless. On Weiss' return, Whitley initially only showed his sister kindness and respect, which she found peculiar. He also claims to have respect for Winter's resolve, despite admitting that he was never particularly fond of her. However, upon being given the title of Heir to the Schnee Dust Company, he reveals feelings of anger and contempt towards Weiss, momentarily dropping his polite and amiable facade. The extent of his true feelings towards his sisters and his family are still unexplored, but according to Weiss, his relationship with his sisters has never been close. Out of everyone in the family, Whitley seems the closest to his father. While both Weiss and Whitley have an interest in the future of the Schnee Dust Company and family name, Whitley appears to have taken more after his father in his approach. While Weiss has shown little interest in the day to day operations of the SDC or cultivating her father's connections to the high-society of Atlas, Whitley attends board meetings with his father, readily schmoozes with the Atlesian upper-class, and appears to be taking a more active role in the company overall and was trustworthy enough in his father's perspective to be made the new heir, although Willow did say Whiltey latched onto Jacques only because Weiss and Winter had left the family, and Willow herself was unable to be there for her son, hinting that Jacques’ hold on Whiltey is not as strong as he may think. Unlike his sisters, Whitley sees personal combat as beneath him. It is implied that he has little to no martial skill and even less interest in learning. When it comes to Huntsmen, Whitley views them as barbaric and unnecessary, as he feels Atlas' sizable military forces can do any Huntsman's job just as well. When speaking, Whitley is expressive through his body movement, frequently shifting positions. He is described as ruthlessly ambitious in The World of RWBY: The Official Companion. In "As Above, So Below" a more vulnerable side to Whitley is shown, as seen when his father was being roughly escorted by the Atlas Authorities into his prison transport due to his part in helping Arthur Watts and illegally winning the council elections was revealed, Whitley showed clear grief and sadness to his father's arrest, showing that despite Jacques' faults and controlling attitude, Whitley still genuinely loved and idolized him as his father. Powers and Abilities Since the Glyph Semblance is hereditary in nature and runs in the Schnee Family, it is likely that Whitley has the potential to use it. However, given Whitley's negative views on Huntsmen, it can be assumed he has had no type of training, Aura or martial and no plans to even try to obtain the needed skills. It can be assumed that due to his tutelage under his father, Whitley is reasonably knowledgeable in the fields of business and political gamesmanship. He is quite cunning and is able to readily read into the deceptions and lies of others. Trivia *Whitley is an Anglo-Saxon name meaning "white meadow", from "white" and "lea", meaning "clearing", "meadow", or "field". *His surname, Schnee, means "Snow" in German, following the Color Naming Rule of Remnant. *It could be interpreted that Weiss having siblings was first alluded to in "The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2", when Weiss told Ruby Rose that she always wanted bunk beds as a kid. Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Schnee Dust Company Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Schnee Family Category:Antagonists